(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marine vessels and, more particularly, to a marine vessel having a console to which a canopy may be attached for providing shelter from sun and rain.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Sport fishing boats are often outfitted with permanent canopies generally referred to as T-tops. A T-top provides shelter from sun and rain, as well as a place to mount enclosures, antennas, rod holders and outriggers. Aluminum tubing is by far the most commonly used material. Stainless steel is sometimes used for these structures, but it is both heavier and significantly more expensive than aluminum.
T-tops come in three forms: first, OEM (original equipment manufacturer) units that are part of a standard feature package or that are ordered as accessories on a new boat and installed by the boat manufacturer; second, retail off-the-shelf, after-market units made by accessory manufacturers and sold directly to boat owners; and third, custom units built by skilled metal fabricators to fit a specific boat and to incorporate features requested by the customer.
OEM units generally have good fit and high quality, make efficient use of space and are the least hassle for the buyer. T-tops made for OEM are installed at the factory and consequently make shipment of the boat to the dealer more costly as they greatly reduce the number of boats that can be stacked on a trailer. OEM T-tops are typically 100% welded aluminum construction.
After-market T-tops are an economical way to add shade to a boat already owned. However, the quality, fit and visual appeal of these T-tops may be poor.
Custom T-top features and functionality are limited only by imagination and cost. Close cooperation between the owner and the builder is an advantage of having a custom unit built. One drawback to custom fabrication is that custom aluminum or stainless steel fabrication is expensive and time-consuming. Another drawback is that construction is generally 100% welded which requires skilled fabricators and is prone to cracking and to fatigue damage. The higher cost can be lowered however, if the builder has previously done a similar installation, since the builder will not be starting from scratch.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved canopy for a marine vessel having a console that includes a laterally adjustable frame which permits the canopy to be attached to many different width consoles while, at the same time, provides comparable appearance and strength to custom built canopies.
The present invention is directed to a vehicle having a canopy. The apparatus includes a vehicle; a console; and a laterally adjustable frame attached to the console. A canopy assembly attaches to the laterally adjustable frame for providing shelter from sun and rain.
In the preferred embodiment, the laterally adjustable frame includes: a first stand; a second stand; a plurality of lateral support frames; at least one pair of transverse support frames, each of the transverse support frames having a connector connecting along the length of each of the lateral support frames; and a front brace for attaching to the first and second stands.
Also, in the preferred embodiment, the first and second stands may be inclined up to about 10 degrees towards the centerline for providing some additional strength or for following the lines of the console with 3 degrees being preferred.
The lateral support frames may be offset from one another, laterally continuous, C-frames or, in the preferred embodiment, a ladder frame. The transverse support frames are substantially parallel to one another.
Connectors are at each end of the transverse support frames for attaching to the laterally adjustable frame for providing lateral adjustment. In the preferred embodiment, the connectors are enclosed connectors, such as clamshell connectors.
In the preferred embodiment, the front brace and the apex of the V-brace is attached to the brace of the console. In addition, the frame may include a plurality of stand offs for attaching the first and second stands to the sides of the console.
The first and second stands may also include handgrips. In the preferred embodiment, the handgrips are attached to the trailing edge of each of the stands.
In the preferred embodiment, the vehicle and frame further includes a canopy assembly attached to the laterally adjustable frame. The canopy assembly includes a peripheral frame for attachment to the laterally adjustable frame and a cover connected to the peripheral frame. Preferably, the peripheral frame is continuous. In addition, the peripheral frame may be generally oval or rectangular.
The cover may be a fabric cover. Preferably, the cover is attached by eyelets and lashings to the peripheral frame. The frame may further include a plurality of support ribs for supporting the cover.
In the preferred embodiment, the vehicle is a marine vessel and includes a motor and propeller. Although the laterally adjustable frame could be attached to some sailboats having a console.
For such a marine vessel, the console includes a first side, a second side, and a brace for connecting the first and second sides. The first side may further include an access door. In addition, the console may further include an upper backside, which may include an instrument panel. Similarly, the console may further include a lower backside, which may include a footrest. Finally, the console may include a top side and a front side, although many marine vessel consoles do not. For consoles having a front side, the front side may be removable for access to the console controls for maintenance and repair.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a vehicle having a canopy, the apparatus including: a vehicle; a console; and a laterally adjustable frame attached to the console.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a laterally adjustable frame for supporting a canopy assembly for a vehicle having a console, the frame including: a first stand; a second stand; a plurality of lateral support frames; at least one pair of transverse support frames, each of the frames having a connector connecting along the length of each of the lateral support frames; and a front brace for attaching to the first and second stands.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a vehicle having a canopy, the apparatus including: a vehicle; a console; a laterally adjustable frame attached to the console, the frame including: (i) a first stand; (ii) a second stand; (iii) a plurality of lateral support frames; (iv) at least one pair of transverse support frames, each of the frames having a connector connecting along the length of each of the lateral support frames; and (v) a front brace for attaching to the first and second stands; and a canopy assembly attached to the laterally adjustable frame.